crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Skullgirls:The Truth
The Beginning Anyone heard of the 2d fighting game named Skullgirls? Very fun game, a lot of people say it's a fun and great game.... but what I saw traumatized me, and I try to hope that nothing like this will ever happen again. Now I know what most of you think... "This is fake" But this is really real, unfortunately I don't have any evidence. The Story So it was just a regular day, I got home from a hard and long day in December, I played some Halo 4 for awhile, but then I realized that I haven't played Skullgirls in awhile, I really like it (until what happened) my favorite characters to use were Valentine. A revealing ninja nurse and Double a monstrous like nun, so I got on Skullgirls I played Cerebella's story mode and SPOILERS!! Cerebella non cannonly kills Ms. Fortune, which I hate that character Ms. Fortune, she is really annoying, but the strangest thing is after the ending and the credits. Then on the menu I hear a very eerie voice that says "This will be your end..." and the first thing I think is "What the hell was that?", then I went to play another story mode, but then I realized that there is a new option called "The Truth" so I click the it, and I thought, "Is this something like the true ending in BlazBlue? It starts up a match where I am Marie, which I thought was weird because she is a boss character, and then I started the match but then the screen goes black, then back to the cathedral but it enter likes a cutscene, and then Double in her nun form walks up to the screen, and then it says "Plug in your Xbox Live Mic" and I do so, and I say "Hello?" and Double responds saying "Listen, what you saw in this illusion is a lie, the demon who is called Ms. Fortune is the true terror, everyone has been trying to stop her but we never triumph in this struggle, this is real, and we require your assistance." and I thought "What the fuck??" But I had no time to say that, I only replied saying "Alright", and she said "Very Well" then Ms. Fortune yelled "I'll KILL YOU ALL!!!!!" Then a new match appeared where I was playing as All of the characters including Marie, and excluding Ms. Fortune who was the enemy, except she had red eyes, blood dripping out of her mouth, and I noticed both of her arms said, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!", and as I fought her she said frequently said "I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH MY FUCKING CLAWS!!!!!!!!!" and for some odd reason the music playing was from BlazBlue, which was Hazama's unlimited theme. So I chose Cerebella first and I got 25% percent of her health, and blood was squirting out when ever somebody got hit, but after she killed cerebella. Cerebella looked like really died, but then Ms. Fortune began raping her corpse and drinking her blood, she decapitated Fillia. She mutilated Peacock. She bit Parasoul and drank all her blood. She slit Painwheel's throat with her own needles, then Valentine, Double and Marie disappeared, then there was a very dark room where Ms. Fortune was eating the dead characters remains, she ate Cerebella's lungs like a pizza, and I vomited all over myself in disgust. I quickly turned off the Xbox, scared shitless, but then I went back on it and deleted Skullgirls, then 4 months passed, and I redownloaded it, and nothing was amiss, and that is the reason why I don't enjoy Skullgirls like I used to.... Written by Deaths0ul94 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Vidya games